Still Watching
by DySolo
Summary: After seeing Lila's new movie advertisement on TV, emotions are stirred up. Reid/Lila. Rating might and probably will change. Chapters  to 4  contain spoilers to The Performer episode.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

So... Today (August 12th), I reread this story and decided that there needed to be a few changes. Basically the same as before, but what I think is a little improved. So! If you have read the first 4 chapters before this, you might want to skim through them again. Thanks and sorry for the inconvenience!

Also, this story begins right before Season 5's The Performer, with mentionings of Season One, Episode 18. So... if you haven't seen them and you want to watch them before reading this. Stop now. If you haven't seen them, I will try to explain in the story to give you enough understanding that you get what's going on.

Enjoy!

JJ poked Reid, who immediately jumped at the contact. He looked around to see JJ and Garcia looking at him amused.

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep. You're supposed to be watching TV with us. We're trying to help you blend in more. Normalizing."

It had became a routine. Every Tuesday night for the last few months, if they weren't on a case, they would go to one of three's residence and watch a movie or a tv show. JJ had bought him a small television for his birthday, in attempt to help him get more in touch with popular culture. So far, it didn't seem to be working. Spencer would fall asleep or Henry would be fussy. Something would get in the way of the actual movie going, but the time spent together was playful and nice. Their friendship had grown at the very least.

"Right, right. Sorry." He licked his lips, looking at the screen. Commercials were playing. How were commercials going to make him more social? He looked at JJ, who watch concentrating on the screen. She grinned a little and hit him in the shoulder.

"Hey, isn't that that girl? Lily?" 

He turned to see what she was talking about and leaned in a little. "Lila. Yeah, that's... that's her."

JJ turned to look at him, seeing how his eyes scanned over her, paying complete attention to the ad. She smiled a little.

"You still like her."

Garcia looked at him, with a raised eyebrow. "You know Derek did that they kissed in the pool."

"And he did take forever to say goodbye.." JJ said, casually to Garcia, their eyes both on Reid, who was blushing profusely.

"We.. That was a long time ago. She's obviously doing well and probably doesn't even remember who I am anymore."

Garcia rolled her eyes. "Let's Google her. See what she's been up to."

Spencer watched as the woman opened her computer and browser. He tried not to look interested, but when pictures of the woman popped up, his eyes were on her screen.

JJ whistled. "Two years have been good to her."

Spencer's eyes were stuck on a specific picture and Garcia noticing it, clicked it. JJ watched as the man's jaw clenched as his eyes moved down the picture before looking at it herself. She grinned seeing Lila in a bathing suit, posed.

"He is a man." She mused.

Spencer turned to her confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Means you look like you want to do dirty things to the superstar Lila has seemingly become." Garcia informed him with a wink.

Spencer leaned back in his chair, his face bright red. "I... don't know what you're talking about."

He folded his arms over his chest and crossed his legs.

"Trying to hide something there, Reid?" Garcia teased some more and Spencer only seemed to turn redder.

JJ grinned, looking over the woman's shoulder. "Seems after her stalker case, she quit that show and started to do movies. She was in a horror flick two years and has been in a few romantic comedies this year. She's the new 'It' girl."

"She's a hottie, Reid. You should call her."

"Oh yes. After almost 3 and a half years, I will randomly call her and say what, exactly?"

"Hi? Hi would work."

Spencer looked at Garcia, who grinned at him.

JJ smiled. "You know... there is a case in LA we could take. She's in LA for the launch of her new movie. You guys could meet up... talk about old times."

Spencer's eyes moved back to Garcia's screen before biting on his bottom lip. "You think she'd want to see me?" He said, softly and JJ and Garcia shared a glance.

"It's worth a shot." Garcia said. She typed some more before looking up at him,

"Do you still remember her number?"

He started rambling off the numbers like it had been yesterday and JJ rolled her eyes.

"That's it. We're going to LA."

**Criminal Minds || Still Watching**

Spencer licked his lips before exhaling. It was just a phone call. A simple phone call. He could do this. He dialed the number and held his breath, waiting for an answer.

"Parker Dunley speaking."

"Parker... hi. It's,... Spencer.. Reid."

"Spencer! Hey. How are you doing? Still catching the bad guys, huh?"

Spencer cleared his throat. "Right. Yeah, I'm fine. I... I'm in L.A..."

"No shit? Working?"

"Yeah. There's been a...Actually, I was calling to see if..." 

"You should come out with us tonight. Lila's in town. She's a big movie star now, man. You should see it. You thought it was bad before with the cameras, now she's on TMZ and shit. We're going out tonight to celebrate her movie, but she'd flip if she saw you."

Spencer's eyebrows raised. "Flip?"

"Yeah, man. You saved her life. No girl forgets that."

He blushed a little. "I was just... doing my job."

"Yeah, right. You think you can make it? 10 o'clock. Boulevard 3."

"Yeah... sure. I'll.. Are you sure?"

"Yeah man. Come on. It'll be a surprise. She'll love it."

"Reid. There's a lead." Morgan said, looking at the man.

Spencer nodded before turning back to this conversation. "I'll be there. I have to go though." 

"Alright, man, see you tonight."

**Criminal Minds || Still Watching**

"You want me to wear the pink shirt? I got shot wearing that shirt! That's... That's bad luck!"

JJ gave him a look. "You don't believe in luck. Hence the reason it's in your go bag."

"Still! I shouldn't wear it!"

"Then why did you pack it?" She asked and he frowned.

"I... need to do laundry."

JJ chuckled before calling Garcia. She'd agree with her, she knew it.

"Hey sweetie, how's my genius doing?" Garcia said as JJ put her on speaker phone.

"Tell him to wear the pink shirt."

"Wear the pink. It'll accent your newly acquired curves." Garcia said.

"Curves?" Spencer said, looking down at himself confused.

JJ sighed. The man was clueless. There was no use to trying to explain. "Just put on the pink shirt with the black pants and vests. No tie."

"But I like my ties. She...likes my ties."

"Oh, do tell us more, sweet prince." Garcia said, a smile obviously on her face.

JJ grinned. "He's blushing."

"Wear the tie. Where'd you say you were going again. I'm going to have to hack this."

"And record it so I can watch later!"

Spencer frowned. "...What I supposed to do when I get there?"

JJ ruffled his hair. "You just be you, Spence."

"But she's completely famous now. She's on...TMZ."

Garcia laughed. "You have been paying attention!"

"What? No. Parker mentioned it, so I assume it's something new with the media and popular culture."

JJ chuckled a little, grabbing the remote and turning the tv on to the channel, where the media shows were playing.

"Get dressed. watch some tv. Calm down. Everything'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say." Spencer muttered to himself before looking up to see JJ walking out of his room.

"What if I fall? Clubs aren't known for the handicapped compatability!"


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer felt really out of place. Looking around the club (which was not a club at all, but a major venue slash gallery), Spencer wondered what he was even doing here. The place was packed of what seemed like very important people. All had an air to them that reeked superiority. He looked down at his watch, seeing that it was already getting late. He shouldn't have come. He definitely should not have came. It had been years since he had seen the woman and neither had attempted contact, that should be a sign. A big sign that read "This is a mistake." and yet here he sat, almost secluded on a deck away from everyone. He wondered if he could escape and as he started to push himself up, he finally saw a familiar face - Parker.

"Hey, Spencer."

Spencer sat back down and gave an awkward smile to the man. "Hey."

"Whoa, what happened to you?"

"...One of our cases went...unexpectedly."

"Oh, man. You got shot! Bad ass, dude. You should use that to your advantage. Some of these girls here would eat that up."

Spencer looked at him confused and Parker just laughed. "Still the same Spencer Reid from high school."

Spencer gave him a weak smile before Parker looked over the balcony. "Well Lila should be here any moment. I'll bring her to see you as soon as I can. Do you want me to get you anything to drink or anything?"

Spencer shook his head. "I'll get if I want anything. Thanks, though."

"No problem. Have fun, Spencer. It's a party."

Spencer nodded, watching the man walk off, conversing with some women as he passed. Spencer leaned back and sighed. this was such a mistake. He looked at his watch again. It was almost 11. He needed to get back to the hotel soon so he could concentrate on the case tomorrow. Suddenly, there was applause and Spencer pulled himself up to look at what was going on. Crutching his way over to the banner, he saw that Lila had entered and she looked...amazing. Her blonde hair was now brown, possibly for the movie she was doing. She was dressed in a red mini dress that looked like it was made for her - which he assumed was, seeing her status nowadays. He watched as she chatted and smiled at the people that surrounded her, acting completely glamorous in every movement. Her eyes moved up to him and he noticed a confused look come over her features but before he could wave or anything, she was pulled away. He watched as she walked and talked until he couldn't recognize her among the crowd. He leaned against the banister, rubbing his knee. Between the case today and hobbling up the stairs, he was hurting. He looked to the bar, wondering if a glass of wine would some how ease his pains. It was better than taking a pill. He hobbled his way over to the bar, being careful around the pushy people. He ordered a glass of wine. When it came, he stared at it. How was he supposed to carry the glass and walk back to where he was sitting. He sighed. He definitely shouldn't have came.

"You seem to be having a problem, here." He heard behind him and turned to see Lila looking at him with an amused look on her face.

"Quite the predicament." he agreed, looking at her. She had the same smile she did before. The same look in her eyes. She was playful, genuinely happy to see him. There were differences as well. She was thinner. She had a more mature air around her, but not too much. The business hadn't seemed to jade her. He watched as she winked at him, before turning to the bartender, ordering her own drink. Something much stronger than his glass of white wine. He turned to see the bartender, almost nervously, make her drink to perfection. She really had become successful. She grabbed both drinks once she had recieved her and followed him to his seat.

"What happened, protecting another damsel in distress?" She teased before handing him his drink.

He shook his head. "I...I jumped infront a bullet meant for a doctor who hadn't saved a man's child."

"Always a hero, Doctor Reid."

"It's part of the job. Well.. actually, my team thought it was kind of stupid, but there was no other option."

"You saved the man's life, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Then how is that stupid?" She asked before sipping her drink. Her eyebrow was raised in challenge and all he could think about is how gorgeous she was.

"Well.. I..." He stumbled over his words before going mute. He didn't know how to answer it and his mind was letting him concentrate on the question.

She smiled. "Are you here for work now?"

He nodded. "Yes, we're working a case, but.. I can't really talk about it."

"Understood. That's fine, I .don't really want to hear about it, anyways. Kind of a bummer, you know?"

"A bummer?"

She laughed. "It's depressing."

"Oh. right. Very." He said, nodding with a slight blush. He should have known that. "Anyways... congratulations on your movie. You look beautiful tonight."

She smiled at him. "Well, thank you, Spencer. I can't take credit for it though. I have a complete team that dolls me up."

Spencer smiled a little. "To be honest, I had help myself. My friends had to help me decide what to wear."

She laughed a little. "And they picked pink? It works for though, really."

He blushed again, seeing her eyes run down his frame. He licked his lips, nervously.

"I... well, uh.. How.. How have-"

"There you are! You can't just sneak away like that, Lila. Michael wants to talk to you. And Quincy is here too! You might be able to get that part if you play your cards right."

Lila sighed and turned to see her manager. She bit at her bottom lip, looking as if she was contemplating ignoring the woman. She nodded at the lady before turning back to Spencer.

"Are you going to be here a while?" She asked, hopefully.

Spencer felt himself nodding and she smiled.

"Good. I... We should really catch up. I'll find you later. Don't leave without saying goodbye, okay?"

She kissed his cheek as she got up and he blushed again. Luckily, the lighting wasn't the best and it remained pretty much unnoticed or at least he hoped. She brushed his hair away from his eyes and smiled at him.

"It's really good to see you Spencer. You became quite the hottie."

She winked before following her manager who looked very impatient for the actress to talk to this Michael man. Spencer watched as she left and smiled when she turned to him a final time. She waved and he felt himself waving back before he could even realize it. Once she was out of view again, he leaned against the couch, feeling...exhilarated.

She still remembered him and seemed genuinely excited to see him. She wanted to catch up. She wanted to talk to him again, when the place was swarming with way more important people. He felt..special. He smiled to himself, extremely glad he had came.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer was texting someone when she found the time to come to him again. She brushed her fingers against his back and waited for him to acknowledge her. He turned, coming face to face with Lila. She watched as his eyes fell to her lips, which were extremely close to his, before he moved away, embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, I don't mind." She said, sitting on the chair of the couch. He merely blushed as a replay. He was the same Spencer Reid, that was for sure.

You want to get out of here?" She said, softly. So softly she was unsure if he heard her at first.

He licked his lips, a nervous little habit that she loved. She wondered if his female team mates did as well. He had always been playing with his lips, biting at him, sucking them in and the licking. The licking was the worse. It was the reason she had kissed him in that pool so many years ago. She had to figure out what was so good about his lips.

"What?" He said, matching her tone. It amused her somewhat, as if he was in some sort of trance. At least he wasn't giving her unneeded information.

"Do you want to get out of here. Go somewhere quieter where we can talk?"

He nodded before he frowned. "Can you... are you able to leave? I mean, all this is...for you.."

"There'll be more. Give me your hand."

He did so with a confused look on his face and she smiled, writing her address on his hand. She wrote the gate number under it.

"If you take a cab, get out and walk inside the gate. Don't give this to the cabbie or else, I'll have to move. You understand?"

It wasn't paranoia as much as it was aggravation. If the photographers could get into her private gate, it would make life slightly miserable.

She watched as he looked at his hand before looking back at her. She winked. "I'll get JJ to pick me up." He said, before looking back at his hand.

She kissed his cheek again before getting up. She had to make some last minute appearances to please her manager and then, hopefully, she could get away.

"I'll see you as soon as I can."

**Criminal Minds || Still Watching**

Spencer turned from the window to look at JJ.

"Any advice?"

She smiled, glancing at him for a second. "No swimming."

"I can't swim with my knee."

"I...Oh, Spencer, sometimes you're too clueless to be so smart."

Spencer looked at her for a moment before flushing. "Oh. Swimming. Because of the... I got you. Wait... what if she tries to kiss me again?"

JJ chuckled before pulling up to the house the GPS had lead her too. "Wow, she lives here? This is... nice."

"Nice is a way to explain it, certainly." He muttered staring up at the mansion. She had made quite a lot of money since their last meeting.

"The code, please?" JJ said, tearing him out his thoughts.

"0118." He said, still looking at the house. "You think she rents this one as well?"

JJ shrugged, pausing near the steps. "Did she give you a key?"

Spencer shook his head, canvassing the yard.

JJ stared at him. "So... how are you supposed to get in."

He showed her his hand, which she read out loud:

""Spare key is hidden. Use your profiling skills to find it. XO"

She laughed. "Well Good luck."

Spencer pouted. "You aren't going to help me?"

"I didn't sign up for a scavenger hunt. Plus, There's a lot of media attention to this case, Spence."

He nodded. "Thank you for picking me up."

"No problem, kiddo. Be yourself." She kissed his forehead.

He smiled. "See you later, JJ."

He got out of the car and watched as she left before walking around her yard. She had a garden. He wondered if she took care of it or had someone do it. He paused, seeing the red anemones. She still liked them after everything. That spoke about her.

"Okay, Spencer. Think. Where would a celebrity keep her spare key? It wouldn't be anywhere that would be normally used for spare keys due to the fact anyone would be able to find it. So..."

He looked down. She wouldn't put it one of those rocks, but what if she put it into something else. Something just as normal, but not a usual thing. In plain sight and yet still hidden. What would she hide it in. He leaned down looking down.

"Jesus, Spence. You look like you're about to fall over."

He balanced himself before turning around to see Lila. He frowned. He hadn't heard her drive up.

"You're pretty skilled on those things aren't you?" Lila asked, looking at him amused.

"I've used them a few times."

Lila looked at him, curiously, but didn't say anything about it. "So did you find the key?"

He looked around the key. "I have two hypothesizes."

Lila grinned. "Do tell."

"One is.. that you've hidden it in something that is unexpected. A sprinkler or... something similar."

"And two?"

He turned to look at her. "There is no spare key."

"And what do you think it is?"

He looked at her, looking over her face. "Depends. How much is your net worth?"

Lila raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a little personal?"

Spencer shrugged.

"about 15 million."

"There's no key." Spencer shook his head. "There's no way you'd risk atleast 10 percent of 15 million."

Lila pouted. "You're no fun."

"So there is no key?"

Lila grinned. "No, there is a key."

Spencer frowned. "There is?"

Lila nodded and smiled at how confused he looked.

"Then where is it?"

"I'm not telling you."

He stared at her. "Why not?"

"Because 'there's no way I'd risk atleast 10 percent of 15 million." She winked. "So how about a cup of coffee?"

**Criminal Minds || Still Watching**

Lila sipped her tea as she looked at him.

"Your turn. What's happened to you since we last see each other?"

Spencer shifted in his seat. They had been talking about her for the last hour. She had really grown in success and yet, seemed to be the same person he had meet years ago. He licked his lips, looking at his cup of coffee.

"Well...there's been... I haven't been in any movies."

Lila rolled her eyes. "I have to admit. I Googled you some. I read about how one of your team mates got hurt a few months after we met."

"Elle, yeah. An Unsub shot her. She almost died, but everything worked out. We got the guy. My...mom actually helped us with that case."

"Your mom? Wow, all the Reid's are spectacular."

Spencer flushed. "No...I mean, My mom's great. Yeah, "definitely. She's the smartest woman I know, but I mean, ... She knew the guy."

"The paper said he was mentally unstable. Had been living in a...oh." Lila moved her hand to his good knee.

Spencer looked at her before down at her cup again. He didn't like talking about these things. Her thumb moved, comfortingly before she spoke again.

"After that, what happened?" She asked, not wanting to intrude.

"I got kidnapped."

Lila looked at him with a slight frown. "How about we talk about me again?" She teased.

Spencer gave her an embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry. I've been through some things these-"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She smiled, playing with his hair. "Why did you grow your hair out?"

"You don't like it?" He asked, tucking a strand behind his hair.

"No, I do... It's... You look very sexy with it."

He flushed and she chuckled. "I just wonder if it's... It's just... is it you?"

Spencer looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"It's...chic. You kind of look like someone who... I don't know. I'm trying to profile and I suck."

He smiled. "I always had longer hair as a child. My mother let me 'express' my creativity. I cut it to be in dress code for the FBI."

Lila nodded. "Oh. Cool. Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

Spencer looked at his watch, it was almost two. He looked at her. "It's getting late, are you sure you want to start a movie?"

She looked up at the big clock and frowned. "Oh. You're here, working.. aren't you. I'm sorry, Spencer. You should..."

"No, I'm fine. I just...don't want you to..." 

Lila smiled at him and he trailed off as her fingers moved against his neck. She pushed a few strands of hair behind his ear before running his fingers against his jaw. His tongue darted across his lips and she shook her head a little, the smile on her face getting bigger.

"Do you do that on purpose?"

"Do what?" He asked.

"Try and draw so much attention to your lips by licking them."

"I-" He stopped as her thumb moved across his bottom lip.

"If I kiss you again, are you going to tell me that it's due to transference?"

"I guess I-" He paused again as she covered his lips with two fingers.

He swallowed with some difficulty watching her. She was much more confident in her movements and what she wanted. After all these years, she was still attracted to him. She moved her hand away from his lips and leaned in. At the last second, Spencer moved back.

"Maybe we shouldn't."

She looked at him, confused. "What?"

He cleared his throat. "Maybe.. Maybe, I mean... Tomorrow, we could... we could actually go to dinner or... something and.. instead of just... I mean, this shouldn't be like last time."

She bit on her bottom lip, smiling at him. It made Spencer realize exactly what she was talking about though about how it draws attention to them. She had amazing lips.

"Are you asking me on a date, Spencer?"

"I..Yes. Yes, I am. But.. I really should be going now. I have to still look into our victim's relationships and -"

Lila's lips were on his before he could finish his sentence and his hands moved to her sides to keep himself balanced. He pulled away and looked at her. "What was that for?"

She blushed a little. "You looked so serious and...smart, I - I'm sorry."

"No, it's... it's.. I just wasn't expecting it."

"Right. and we decided not to..."

"Right." Spencer nodded, looking back at her lips. He leaned in and kissed her again, which she eagerly responded too. She pulled back, slightly, her lips barely touching his.

"We're still going out to dinner tomorrow, right?"

"Definitely." He said, before kissing her again.

"Good."


	4. Chapter 4

"What's Twilight?"

Spencer asked from his seat. It was morning and another body had been found. Garcia had hacked Tara's computer and the password had been related to something he didn't understand, something obviously from popular culture. A movie? Maybe a book? He didn't really care, trying to focus on the case. He had to present the profile soon and yet all he could really think about was Lila. They had spent hours talking and enjoying each other's had even kissed a few more times. He rubbed his lips, looking at JJ.

JJ looked at him. "Seriously, Spence?"

He shrugged, turning back to the board. Someone was drinking the blood of the victims and he needed to find out who.

"Talking about Spencer, How did my wonderful genius do on his date last night?"

"He never came back to the hotel."

Spencer flushed. "I didn't do anything. We just talked."

"Mmhmm, talk." Garcia said.

"Okay. we kissed. We're going out tonight if possible. Or maybe for lunch."

"Good." Garcia squealed. "But loves, I have work to do and so do you so TTFN."

JJ ended the chat before looking over at Spencer.

"TTFN?" 

"Ta Ta For Now. It's... nevermind. I'm going to see Tara's BFF...Best Friend Forever. Good luck with your profile."

"Yeah. Thanks."

He watched as she left before turning back to the board. He sighed, pulling out his phone. There was nothing else to do present it and hope for the best.

**Criminal Minds || Still Watching **

Lila peeked in to see Spencer focused on the board.

"What changes, what doesn't? Male to female unsub. What changes..." He muttered, before muttering more things to himself she couldn't understand. She leaned against the wall, watching him. She jumped a little when his phone rang. He seemed so intense, staring at the board, talking to the person. Whoever it was about the 'unsub.' They had seemingly found her. Weren't woman rare? And yet both LA cases, it had been a woman. Maybe California women were just crazy. She really needed to get out of this town. He turned and looked a little shocked to see her, but ignored her for the moment. He looked behind her, alerting the team.

Guys! The girl Tara was with her before she died. Gina. It's her. She's the unsub."

"Do you have an address?"

"Yeah. JJ's with her now."

Lila watched as the rest of his group got up, rushing to goto find their killer. She looked at him.

"You figured it out?"

He nodded before looking at the board. "You... you really shouldn't see that."

She looked at the board before frowning. She can't even noticed the crime scene photos until now. "Right. Now what happens?"

"They go get her. Hopefully safely. JJ could..." He closed his eyes, not wanting to think about it.

She frowned. "I'm sure she's okay." She ran her hand over his arm. He smiled a little, sadly, before changing the subject. To another downer.

"We'll be leaving soon, most likely."

"Oh." She looked down. "No dinner then?"

"We'll see. Come on." He crutched over to one of the desks, away from the evidence board. He sat down and pulled a chair towards him. "Sit with me until they come back."

Lila sat down in the chair and grabbed his hand. He smiled and squeezed it. "Will you be in New York any time soon?"

"I... I don't know. I think my manager mentioned that there could be a TV show that is filming in New York, but...I don't know."

"Oh. Well...Maybe you... are you filming anything right now?"

"No. I start filming for a movie in a couple months in Toronto though."

"So maybe you could...vacation in DC?" Spencer asked, biting at his bottom lip.

She smiled, telling her was nervous just by the tone of his voice. But still he asked. He must want her to. She nodded.

"I'd like that. You could show me around?"

"I could. I'm very good with maps and tours and everything geological."

Lila smiled a little and kissed his cheek. "Then I'll see what I can do."

He smiled before his phone rang. He answered. "Reid."

Lila watched him as he became serious. "But she's okay?"

She squeezed the man's hand as he frowned. "So...they're going to keep her over night. Do you think she has... Alright. Thank you, Rossi."

Lila looked at him as he hung up. "JJ got struck on the head with a shovel. They got the bad guy, but she's going to spend a night for observation."

"Do you want to go see her? I can have Thad drive us." She said, mentioning the bodyguard that was outside.

Spencer nodded, pushing himself up. "Yeah. I knew I shouldn't have let her go alone. We said we'd never spilt up again after..."

"after you got kidnaped?"

Spencer clenched his jaw and nodded. She rubbed his back before pulling out her phone to tell Thad she was on her way out. She had managed to slip in without much notice due to the press being concerned about Dante, a singer who the BAU had suspected before finding out that their unsub was female. Getting out was going to be extremely more difficult.

**Criminal Minds || Still Watching**

JJ pushed the cup of water away. "I'm not dying, guys. Geez. I just have a head ache."

Spencer walked in. "Just let them take care of you, JJ."

She looked up and smiled. "You brought a date."

Lila looked at the group. "I don't mean to intrude, I just..."

JJ waved her off. "It's fine, Lila. Maybe you can tell convince all these men that I'm fine."

Spencer looked at her. "I'm sorry, JJ, I-"

"I said I'm fine, Spence." JJ said, looking at him with a slight glare. He closed his mouth and sat on her bed, reaching out for her hand. JJ smiled and grabbed it. "I promise." She said, her voice was softer.

"I should have been with you." He said, running his thumb over the back of her hand.

Lila watched as the men left the room. She wondered if she should do the same.

"What if it had been like Tobias?" He asked and Lila stepped out as well, giving the two some space.

"They're close aren't they?" Lila asked Morgan, seeing the other two had left.

"They went to interview someone who turned out to be the unsub. They were both affected and it brought them much closer. They're... Spencer is like my brother, but I have no idea what goes on in his head. JJ...seemingly does."

"Did they ever..."

"Date?" Morgan laughed. "No. They.. no."

Lila looked back in to see JJ and Spencer sitting next to each other, laughing about something. They were definitely close. She watched as the man wrapped his arm around the blond, who rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. He kissed the woman's forehead.

"He loves her." She murmured and Derek looked at them.

"I suppose. Not romantically, but...yeah, he does."

Lila frowned and Derek looked at her. He smirked a little.

"Is the superstar jealous of our smalltime media liaison?"

Lila rolled her eyes. "Don't profile me. It's not as cute when you do it."

"He keeps the magazine of you two in his bottom drawer of his desk. He thought about you over the years. If that means anything."

Lila looked at Derek before looking back at the two. She walked back into the room to hear the last end of the conversation.

"...that Thai restaurant or is that too..." Spencer trailed off and smiled at Lila. "Hey."

She smiled. "Am I interrupting?" 

JJ shook her head. "Did everyone leave?" 

"The black guy, Morgan?"

Spencer nodded.

"Is still here."

JJ nodded, looking back at Spencer. "You should go too. I'm sure Lila's hungry." 

Spencer and JJ shared a look before he nodded. "...right." He got of the bed, looking at the brunette.

"Shall we?"

Lila looked at JJ before back at Spencer. "Sure. Do you want to go out and be photographed or go to my place and maybe get food poisoning, because I have no idea how to cook."

He made a face. "Those are my only two options?"

JJ smiled as she watched the two leave. "They're cute, don't you think?"

"I think you need to rest." Morgan said as he walked back into the room. She rolled her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

This chapter gets a little risque. I don't thinks it's M-rated, but the way FFnet describes "t" which the rating is now... seems like it's a little low. So.. T+? IDK. Don't read if you don't want to read sexual parts.

"This room is the size of my apartment."

Lila laughed and pulled him inside her kitchen. "Is it really? That's kind of sad, Spencer."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he shrugged. "Not all of us are super stars, Lila."

She smiled, feeling his hands on her hips. "Maybe not, but you could afford a house."

"I could, but a house would be too big. I'd...get scared."

Lila laughed. "You'd get scared?"

Spencer flushed. "No.. I mean... uhh."

Lila kissed his nose. "It's cute. You're cute, Spencer Reid."

He gave her a half smile. "I am?"

She grinned. "You are."

He shrugged a little, feeling like an idiot. He pulled away from her, looking at the art in her room.

"You're still a fan of art, I see."

She followed him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm still the same person."

He nodded. "And you still like red anemones. I saw them in the garden."

"You remember that?"

He shrugged, looking back at her. "I have a good memory."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "That you do."

Spencer turned to face her again. "So.. shall we attempt to cook?"

"Can you cook?"

Spencer frowned. "I... I can make eggs."

"You can't cook? I thought you knew everything." Lila teased, poking his side.

"I can cook! I just...can't cook very well."

"Mmmhmm." Lila said, amused. "How about we order Chinese then?"

Spencer's eyes closed as her fingers played with the hair behind his ears, tickling the skin.

"Chinese sounds great."

**Criminal Minds || Still Watching**

"Okay. What about... The Dark Knight? It recently came out. It's from the Batman empire."

He shook his head. "Never seen it."

Lila shook her head. "Alright, how about... To Catch a Thief with Cary Grant and Grace Kelly."

"Definitely. Who hasn't seen Hitchcock's movies? I have all of them."

Lila raised an eyebrow before giving him a bite of noodles. The genius couldn't use chopsticks to save his life. "You have all the Hitchcock movies?"

He nodded, taking the bite.

"We'll have to have a movie night at your apartment one night." She said before nibbling on a piece of chicken.

"Only if we get to watch your movies first."

Lila made a face. "Watch myself? Isn't that a little...narcissistic?"

"Do you watch your movies?"

"No.."

"Then it's not narcissistic. I want to admire you, you don't want to admire yourself."

Lila smiled. "You want to admire me?"

"I mean... that I'd like to enjoy your movies. That doesn't sound right either, does it?"

Lila set down the carton and moved on his lap. "I think it sounds pretty good to me. Although, you don't have to watch my movies to admire me, Spence."

He gulped, looking at her. "O-oh?"

She kissed him and he kissed her back. It was different the short small kisses they had shared yesterday. This was more like in the pool years ago. Intense, passionate. His hands moved to her hips before pulling away.

"I thought we decided to go slow."

Lila licked her lips, looking down at him.

"You're leaving tomorrow. I... How slow can we go?"

"You're.. we'll see each other again."

Lila kissed him again. "And if we don't?"

"Then..." His eyes closed as her lips moved down his jaw to his neck. He couldn't concentrate on his argument if she was doing that. "You're cheating." He murmured before he felt her lips curl into a smile against his skin.

"My argument is just better." She said, pushing her hands under his shirt against his bare chest.

"Violet Fane said 'All things come to he who waits.'" Spencer murmured, pulling back, her fingernails dragging against his skin. He clenched his jaw before Lila moved back and sucked on his neck near his pulse point.

"Buddha said 'Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment.'"

Spencer closed his eyes, feeling her tongue move against his skin. "I don't think he meant in this circumstance."

Lila pulled back at looked at him. "Do you not like me?"

He looked at her, remembering that same line from years ago. "I do like you."

"Then what's the problem? There's no crazy girl chasing after me. You aren't working a case now. We have all night and then..who knows what's going to happen. We should live in the moment. We're young...we're beautiful... we should-"

"You're beautiful. I'm...not."

"Oh hush. You are gorgeous, Spencer."

He flushed.

Lila kissed him again, her hands moving against his neck, to his scalp. Spencer responded to the kiss before pulling back.

"Still... we...we shouldn't rush into anything."

Lila watched him before kissing him softly. She wasn't used to anyone rejecting her. Everyone in this town had an agenda and sleeping with a 'super star' got you places. Spencer didn't care about those things though. But still, she knew she was attractive and he was... She moved her hips against his and he tensed..definitely attracted to her. Still, she didn't want to push him if he wasn't ready. She looked at him, realization hitting her. Maybe he had never.. She flushed a little. There was no way. He was almost 30.

"Spencer are you.." She couldn't ask that.

She felt his hands move against her hips, pushing her slightly back so she wasn't directly on his lap before he looked at her.

"Am I what?"

She looked at him. If she could tell him how much she was worth he could tell her if he had been with anyone.

"A virgin."

His eyes widened. "I...uh... Why.. I mean, that's not why I don't ... if I was."

"So you aren't?"

He licks lips slowly before shaking his head. "I've... I've.. had sex before, yes."

"Then why don't you want me?" She said a little confused. She didn't want to push him, but she couldn't help but take it personally. Years of being in front of the spot light, cameras on her, everyone wanting to her had gotten to her more than she realized.

"I do want you! I do, it's just.." he flushed, looking away from her. He didn't want to share his dirty secrets. He sighed and looked up at her. "It was only once and it...wasn't a good experience. I... uh... can't we just eat some more Chinese and talk about movies?"

Lila's eyes scanned his face. There was more than just embarrassment, but what exactly she didn't know. She definitely was no profiler. She kissed him again, softly...sweetly.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. I didn't mean to push you."

Her hands moved down his chest before she started to move off his lap. His hands clenched against her hips as she moved forward in attempt to get back on the couch. She stilled and stared at him. He looked slightly in pain and she blushed when she realized what angle they were at. She was flush against him, the only thing keeping them apart was the clothes between. She rocked forward a little and his fingernails dug into her skin as he inhaled sharply.

"Is that a bad reaction or a good one?" She asked, although she already knew the answer.

"You..."

His phone buzzed and he pushed his hips up to grab it and Lila gasped a little. He bit his lip before answering the phone.

"Uh... Doctor... Reid."

Lila smiled, had he forgotten his name?, and started to move off his hips again when he looped his arm around her, keeping her in place.

"You can't sleep?" He asked, looking at the woman who raised an eyebrow. He wanted them to stop and yet, didn't want her to move on his lap? "No. I'm fine. I'm... very much up. I mean awake! I'm very much awake."

Lila giggled and kissed his neck. "I think 'up' explains what you are way better." She murmured and nipped at his ear. He sucked on his bottom lip, trying to contain the noises that wanted to escape as she continued to kiss and bite down his neck.

"What am I doing? I... uh.. Lila and I.. are just..."

"Playin' Doctor." Lila joked against his skin.

Spencer flushed, putting the phone to his chest, to mute it. "I'm not that type of doctor."

"Who said you were the doctor?" Lila said, running her tongue up his neck.

Spencer stared at her for a second before putting the phone back to his ear. "JJ? I'm going to have to call you back."


	6. Chapter 6

"You never called me back." JJ stated, looking at him.

Spencer turned away from the window to look at the woman, confused. "What?"

"Last night. You never called me back. What happened?" She asked, an amused look on her face appearing as soon as the man began to flush.

"Well.. you see... there was...I... It died."

"Oh, it died, huh?" JJ chuckled. "Had nothing to do with Lila wanting to play doctor."

Morgan turned. "Play... Oh hell yeah!"

"That.. she was... it was just a play on words-"

"-that means she wanted to do the dirty with our certified genius. So... how was it?" Derek asked, leaning in and JJ threw her pillow at him.

"Perv."

"Derek caught the pillow but kept his attention on Reid. "Was it good? I bet she's all into those yoga and pilates stuff. Very flexible huh?"

"I.. uh... you know that yoga and prayer are linked together. Studies say that -"

"Is Lila religious?"

"Oh, god." JJ said, covering her eyes, not wanting to hear this conversation anymore. It was her own fault.

'That's what I bet Lila was saying-"

"Enough. He's turning purple." Hotch said with a slight smile on his face.

Reid slumped back into his chair, desperately wanting to get off this plane.

**Criminal Minds || Still Watching**

JJ wrapped her arms around the genius' back, resting her head between his shoulder blades. "I'm sorry. I didn't think he was listening."

She felt the man tense, but eventually relax as he sighed. "I know."

"Let me take you home?" She asked as he turned to face her. He frowned.

You shouldn't be driving, JJ. You have a concussion. Where's Will?"

"Henry's sick and I don't need anyone to take care of me, Spence."

"I'm driving you home. I can walk from there."

JJ shook her head. "No, Spence."

"Yes, now give me your keys." He placed a hand on the small of her back before leaning to grab her keys that laid viewable in her purse. He snatched them up before she could disagree.

"You can't drive to save your life."

"I can. I just don't like to drive."

JJ sighed and laid her head on his chest. "If you get into an accident, Will is going to kick your ass for hurting me while I'm already hurt."

He rubbed her back. "I'll drive slow."

"Okay."

**Criminal Minds || Still Watching**

Spencer looked at the woman in the passenger's seat.

"Do you think..." He paused and looked back at the road. JJ raised an eyebrow.

"Do I think what?"

"Do you think she really likes me?" He said, softly.

JJ smiled and leaned her head against the window. "She'd be a fool not to. Are you two going to see each other again?"

Spencer slightly shrugged before turning into her driveway. "I hope so."

She leaned in and kissed his forehead. "She's crazy if she doesn't call you. You're crazy if you don't call her."

Spencer smiled a little. "How early is too early to call?"

JJ grinned and ruffled his hair. "I think the rule is 3 days."

Spencer made a face. "I have to wait three days to call her?"

**Criminal Minds || Still Watching**

Spencer looked up at Morgan before at the magazine he had dropped on his desk. 

"A new man for Hollywood's leading lady? Lila Archer not only has the top movie of the week, but a new man in her life. Archer, pictured with an unknown man, was seen leaving her personal movie debut party with him the night before. Maybe a stunt double? He was on crutches."

Spencer looked down at the magazine reading the article before looking up at Morgan who had a large grin on his face.

"Stunt double, huh? They think you.. You!... are a stunt double. Classic, huh?"

JJ looked over his shoulder and grabbed the magazine. "That's a good picture, Spence."

Spencer looked at her before back at Morgan who was laughing. "A Stunt Double!"

Emily rested her head on her hand. "The guy from her last movie had long hair."

All three turned towards her and she shrugged. "It was a cute movie. Girl moves to California to get away from the Midwest, meets cute surfer boy and falls in love. I didn't know Reid had a thing with Lila Archer!"

JJ laughed before taking the magazine. "I'm taking this. I wanna see what's happening in the world of Bradgelina."

"Bradgelina?"

Morgan shook his head and was about to explain when Spencer's phone buzzed.

His eyes widened when he saw the name on the caller ID. "I... I have to take this."

JJ and Morgan whistled at him as he crutched to the break room. "Go Hollywood!"

Spencer answered the phone once he was away. "Rei- Hello."

"Spencer? Hi. It's... well... How are you?"

"Hi Lila. I'm fine. I'm at work. How.. What are you up to?"

"Interviews and stuff. Did you see the papers?"

"I'm a stunt double. Morgan thinks it's hilarious."

Lila laughed. "You have to admit, you're...a little nerdy, Spence."

"Yeah, thanks. Are you... When will you be in DC?"

"I have some things to do to in LA for the next week, but I might be able to fly out next week. Why do you want to see me again, Doctor Reid?"

"I'd... I'd like that, if you aren't too busy."

She laughed a little. "Spence, I'm always busy. I can make time for you though if you really want to see me."

"I do, I mean, if you'd like."

"Spencer.."

"I'm sorry, Yes. I want to see you. I'd like that a lot."

There was a silence before she spoke. "Good. I want to see you too."

He smiled before looking back at his team who were watching him. He turned away. "I... are you going to busy tonight? I was going to rent your movies and I was wondering if we could...talk?"

She laughed. "You're going to watch my movies?"

"Well, yeah. You know what I do. I want to see what you do."

"You should go see the newest one in theaters."

"Maybe we can do that in a week."

"Go pay to watch my own movie?"

"It's not like you won't be getting it back." 

She laughed. "You have a point. I'll try to call you tonight. Go be the hero and I'll talk to you later."

"You know that I'm not always the hero."

"You'll always be my hero, Spence."


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer tossed his keys down next to the door with the movies he had rented. He pulled out his phone and looked at it, wondering if he should call Lila. Her comment was still ringing in his head. If he was being honest with himself, it had never left. He almost had talked to Morgan about it again, but kept his thoughts to himself, knowing the man still occasionally liked to tease him. He jumped out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed. JJ. He held his breath, hoping they didn't have another case.

"Reid." He answered.

"Have you called her?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I… I just got in, I haven't had-"

"Oh don't give me that. I know you're sitting there, debating if you should. Call her." She urged.

"So we don't have a case?"

"Oh no, you aren't getting out of it that way. I'll contact the other teams first before I call you in."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "JJ, It-"

"Call her. Now."

He looked at his phone to see she had hung up on him and frowned. He knew JJ would be asking him about it tomorrow. He was stuck. He had to call. He took a deep breathe and dialed the other blonde woman's number, waiting.

After two rings, someone answered.

"Lie's phone." It was a woman.

"Ah, is… Is Lila available?"

"She's in the shower. This is her sister, Rachel. If this is business related, Lila's not available for the night. She's got a phone date!"

"A phone…" He trailed off before clearing his throat. "This… this is Spencer. Reid. I…The-"

"The hero, oh yeah. I know all about you. You're the person that put Mags in the crazy house. Shoulda shot her, maybe knock some sense into her. Killing all those people for Lie. I mean, come on. My sister is talented, she doesn't need the help. Okay, she needs help but I'm talking too much."

Spencer didn't know what to say. "Uh.. She's… I'm sure she… She's done fine on her own as of lately."

"Exactly! I like you, Doc. You're not crazy or anything. My big sis doesn't need anymore crazy in her life, and I know that some of you feds go kind of-"

He hears someone in the background and theres rustling before a new voice, one he recognizes, comes on the phone.

"Oh god, Spence. I'm sorry about that. My brother and sister are in town. She shouldn't be answering my phone."

"It's okay. Do you need to… Are you busy, I could call when they're… when you're free."

"Oh no, they just dropped by. Marc needed some papers. He's an accountant and helps me with my financial stuff. He's taking Rachel home soon. How are you, fight any bad guys today?"

"Just paperwork."

"How dull."

He nods, sitting down. "I got some of your movies."

She laughs and he smiles a little. "Oh, Spence. You're really not going to watch them are you?"

"Yes, I said I was. Do you not want me to?"

"No, if you want to, you should… I just… I don't know, I'm nervous. What if you think they suck?"

He laughs a little. "I could never think you… suck."

She laughs at the awkward way he says the words before he hears Rachel 'awwing' in the background. He blushes a little at the realization the other Archer girl is listening.

"What movies did you get?"

He lists them and she helps him decide which one he should watch first before they settle into their conversation.

**Criminal Minds || Still Watching**

He walks into the bullpen, immediately surrounded by JJ and Garcia.

"So?"

"How'd it go?"

He looks between the two before heading to the break room.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Garcia says, moving in front of the coffee machine. "No details, no coffee, mister."

He looks at JJ, who just raises her eyebrows. She's on Garcia's side. He glares, slightly, before shrugging.

"It was nice."

"Oh, loverboy, I said details. Nice is not details."

"I talked to her sister. We watched movies. We talked. Can I have my coffee now?"

"What time did you get off the phone?" JJ asks.

He blushes. "Midnight."

"And what time did you get on the phone?" Garcia asks, looking amused.

"I called him around six thirty, so I'd say seven. Five hours, nice."

"Five hours, wow, Reid. Did you guys make plans for your next date?"

"It wasn't a date. It was a phone call."

"A five hour phone call!" JJ emphasizes. "That's how Will and I kept close too, you know."

"and Kev and I, with our schedules, have internet dates all the time. It's easier and he's out of town a lot."

"It was a phone call." Spencer says, reaching for the coffee cup, eyes on Garcia.

"Well, when's the next phone call?" Garcia said, sliding to the side so he can get his fix.

"She's busy today, but she said she'd try to call me tonight."

"Aww, she doesn't want to go a day without talking to you."

Spencer looked at Garcia as he filled his cup. "She said she'd try, not she would."

"And she's texting you though, too, right?"

His phone beeped and he blushed as JJ laughed. "Guess that answers that, huh?"

Garcia clapped. "Our little genius is finally growing up!"


End file.
